


Workaholic

by smolkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkyloren/pseuds/smolkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's stubborn ass won't ever stop working, even when he's sick as a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr: Hux has a fever but is determined to keep working. Kylo tries to get him to take the night off (without giving away just how concerned he is).

Kylo Ren could tell something was wrong with General Hux. The general was fairly stone-faced, but Kylo found him rather easy to read. Hux had all sorts of little quirks that Kylo had picked up on. When he was angry, his right eyebrow would twitch. When he was embarrassed or nervous, he would pinch the bridge of his nose. And when he was horny… well, that was Kylo’s favorite.

At this moment, however, Hux was displaying a different little habit of his. His eyes were rather squinted today, and he looked as though he was frowning a bit more than usual. The squinting usually meant pain, while the deeper frown was a sign of illness in general. _He’s sick_ , Kylo thought, remembering the countless times he’s told Hux to take a day off because of illness.

Kylo decided to put his foot down. He stomped over to Hux, watching the others in the control room step aside out of fear that he might be angry. He stopped in front of Hux, who was sitting at a table filling out reports.

“General, take the rest of the night off,” he commanded, his voice coming out distorted through his mask.

Hux turned to face Kylo, setting down his pen and sitting up in his chair in order to appear more put-together. “No,” he replied simply. “I’m in the middle of this and I’m going to continue working.”

“That is an order,” Kylo snapped. “Return to your quarters at once.”

“No,” Hux shot back, standing. Getting up so quickly made him rather dizzy, and he stumbled a bit. Kylo grabbed him by the shoulders and steadied him. Hux brushed Kylo off though his body was aching and his fever rising.

“Look at yourself,” Kylo said sternly. “You need to rest.”

Hux was about to fight back again, but hearing the slight waver at the end of his voice made him think again. He took a good look at Kylo, looking past the mask. _He’s really concerned,_ he thought to himself. Hux wasn’t the only one with little quirks.

“Very well,” the general conceded.

“I’ll escort you,” Kylo offered, leading Hux out of the control room. Once the doors were shut behind them, the knight reached out and took Hux’s hand, holding it securely in his.

Hux gave a soft smile. “Kylo,” he sighed. “Thank you.”

Kylo smiled, too. “I know you too well.”


End file.
